Lighting devices are indispensable in the household or workplace. With the improvement of people's living standard, more and more people may listen to the music at home, and accordingly, the need for installing the audio system at home also increases. Moreover, in response to the need of holding meetings, the workplace should have the loudspeaker, and hence the need for installing the audio system also exists in the workplace.
Currently, the lighting devices and the audio devices are often separate devices, and hence, they should be purchased and installed separately. Furthermore, because the devices should be installed at different places, it may jeopardize the interior design and result in an aesthetically nonappealing appearance.
Moreover, although there are some lighting devices with an audio device on the market, yet they have their own disadvantages. For example, some may sacrifice the space for the audio device in order to maintain the appearance of the lighting device, thereby resulting in the audio distortion and causing discomfort to the hearing. Otherwise, some may sacrifice the original design of the appearance of the lighting device in order to improve the performance of the audio device, thereby jeopardizing the aesthetically appealing appearance. In view of the foregoing, it is a challenging development field to provide an audio lighting device that has the advantages of both the aesthetically appealing appearance and reduced audio distortion.